Naboo
"Naboo represents the ''best of the Old Republic." : ―Leia Organa, to Queen Soruna '''Naboo' was a bountiful planet in the Mid Rim, close to the border of the Outer Rim Territories. It was home to the Gungan species and to a population of humans known as the Naboo. The Gungans were an amphibian species native to Naboo. The planet was also home to Human colonists who called themselves the Naboo. In late galactic history, Naboo was mostly known as the homeworld of notable historical figures who played major roles in the downfall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, namely Padmé Amidala, Emperor Palpatine, and Jar Jar Binks. Geography ]] Naboo was a geologically unique world in the galaxy. A plasmic molten outer core surrounded an inner core, believed to be composed primarily of a nickel-iron alloy, with very small amounts of some other elements. These elements were abundant in other chemical compositions in the galaxy, but it was the unique properties of the plasma which interested astrophysicists, plasma that the two primary civilizations harnessed to supply clean and efficient energy highly valued throughout the galaxy. The plasmic magma "seethes and bubbles" from the center of the planet carving labyrinths of winding tunnels and caverns similar to lava tubes of traditional magma flows. Much of these abyssal labyrinths were submerged in great underground oceans, which were home to immense aquatic animals and creatures that were never seen on the surface. Animals such as the colo claw fish, opee sea killer, sando aqua monster and others inhabited this underworld realm. Gungans dominated these "underwaterways," using them as a highway of sorts between their surface Holy Places and their underwater cities. The Gungans also used these tunnels for trading between Bubble cities. Plasmic eruptions found their way to the porous crust of the planet, affecting geographic features there such as mountain chains and plate tectonics. The surface of Naboo was covered by dense swamps, rolling grass plains, seas and verdant hills. The largest mountain chain, the Gallo Mountains, bisected the largest continent and divided the great grass plains of the north from the Lianorm Swamp and bayous in the south. South of the Lianorm Swamp was the great, sea-like Lake Paonga, where at the bottom lay the Gungan city of Otoh Gunga. The Lake Country was an area known for its natural beauty, and was home to many vacation estates. History Early History ''"It is an honor to be here for this momentous occasion. The pride I feel for this planet cannot be put into words. Eight-hundred and forty-seven years ago Naboo joined the Republic. And tonight we celebrate that reunion." '' ―Sheev Palpatine, giving a speech during the Festival of Light Originally, Naboo was home to the reptilian Elders and the amphibian Gungans. Eventually the Elders went extinct, and a group of human colonists crashed on Naboo. Led by Kwilaan, they ventured into the Gallo Mountains, created a farming community at the Dee'ja peak, establishing their presence on the planet and eventually taking its name for themselves. The Naboo calendar based its epoch around the arrival of Kwilaan. Tensions arose between the two peoples, and they started separate and apart from that point on. In 867 BBY, Naboo joined the Galactic Republic, the democratic union that sought to govern the galaxy. The people of Naboo celebrated this event during the Festival of Light. Naboo Crisis Trade Federation Droid Army About ten years before the Clone Wars, Naboo was blockaded and invaded by the Trade Federation. The 14-year-old Padmé Amidala, who had recently been elected Queen of Naboo, guided her home planet through the invasion and sealed a new friendship with the Gungans. In an upsurge of sympathy and solidarity toward the invaded planet, the queen's emissary in the Galactic Senate, the seemingly unassuming Senator Sheev Palpatine, was made Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The Clone Wars Both the Naboo and the Gungans remained loyal to the Republic during the Clone Wars. Senator Padmé Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks worked together to represent the interests of the Naboo and Gungans respectively in the Galactic Senate. During the Clone Wars, Neeyutnee served as Queen of Naboo. Amidala and Binks, with the help of the Jedi Order and the Gungan Peppi Bow, discovered the Separatist scientist Nuvo Vindi's secret laboratory in the Eastern swamps. They managed to prevent Vindi from releasing stockpiles of the Blue Shadow Virus into Naboo's surface. During the Battle of Mon Cala, elements of the Gungan Grand Army led by Representative Binks were dispatched to the watery planet of Mon Cala to aid Senator Amidala, the Jedi, the Clone SCUBA troopers, and the Mon Calamari Prince Lee-Char's forces against the Separatist commander Riff Tamson and his Quarren allies. Later, the Gungan Boss Lyonie came under the influence of the pro-Separatist minister Rish Loo. Under Loo's control, Lyonie ordered the Gungan Grand Army to march on the Naboo capital of Theed. Their plan was to rendezvous with a Separatist droid army led by General Grievous, who had been sent by Count Dooku himself. Rish Loo and Dooku's plot was foiled by the combined efforts of Senator Amidala, Representative Binks, the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and General Roos Tarpals. However, the Naboo and Gungans were forced to release Grievous after Dooku took Skywalker hostage. During the Festival of Light, Dooku sent Cad Bane and his team of bounty hunters to kidnap Palpatine in order to free Separatist prisoners from Republic captivity. At first, Bane and Moralo Eval were successful in capturing Palpatine. However, they were stopped by one of their fellow bounty hunters, Rako Hardeen, who was really Obi-Wan Kenobi in disguise. But, Bane planned a diversion in order to lure the Republic forces away while Dooku carried out the kidnapping. This failed, however, when he fought Kenobi and Skywalker. Shortly after the end of the Clone Wars, thousands of citizens gathered in the streets of Theed in order to assist to Amidala's funeral procession. Galactic Empire Following the rise of the Galactic Empire and Palpatine's self-proclamation as Emperor, Naboo hosted one of the new regime's military garrisons. Due to its status as Palpatine's homeworld, Naboo prospered during the Age of the Empire. Its economy and environment were regarded to be far healthier than most worlds which had been subject to Imperial rule. The Empire also demilitarized Naboo and dissolved the Royal Naboo Security Forces's starfighter wing. As a result, Naboo lacked any combat-trained pilots by the time of the Battle of Endor. When news of Emperor Palpatine's death had spread across the galaxy after the Battle of Endor, an outpouring of joy occurred on Naboo, the inhabitants of which considered themselves free at last. Summary Depiction An idyllic world close to the border of the Outer Rim Territories, Naboo is inhabited by peaceful humans known as the Naboo, and an indigenous species of intelligent amphibians called the Gungans. Naboo's surface consists of swampy lakes, rolling plains and green hills. Its population centers are beautiful -- Naboo's river cities are filled with classical architecture and greenery, while the underwater Gungan settlements are a beautiful display of exotic hydrostatic bubble technology. Source(s) * https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Naboo * https://www.starwars.com/databank/naboo Category:Planets Category:Astrology Category:Locations